Several million people die each year as a consequence of HIV-1 infection. Currently used antiviral therapies suppress HIV-1 replication and resultant disease but these antiviral therapies are plagued with complications and cannot eliminate the virus. Gene therapy is an alternative to life-long pharmacotherapy. Ideally, gene therapy should potently suppress HIV-1 replication without eliciting viral resistance. While all steps of the viral life cycle are potential gene therapy targets, blocking the virus before reverse transcription (RT) would preclude the genetic diversity that permits emergence of viral resistance. Additionally, targeting the virus before HIV-1 cDNA is ligated into host chromosomal DNA would prevent the virus from becoming a heritable genetic element in that cellular lineage. The discovery that certain TRIM5 (T5) orthologues inhibit HIV-1 infection immediately after the virus enters otherwise susceptible cells raised the prospect that these host factors might be exploited in HIV-1 gene therapy.
HIV-1 infection is a serious problem throughout the world and there is a great need for a composition that will prevent infection of a subject by HIV-1 and for a composition that treats or ameliorates the effects of HIV-1 infection in humans. There is a need for life-long anti-HIV-1 pharmacotherapy, and therapies that treat or prevent HIV-1 associated morbidity and mortality.